


Billy Idol Wannabe

by witchway



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/pseuds/witchway
Summary: Most of you aren't OLD enough to realize... he really wasn't trying to look like Billy Idol.
Relationships: Spander, Spike/Xander, Xander/Spike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Billy Idol Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).



> In Livejournal days, we marked our fic like this:
> 
> Title: Billy Idol Wannabe 1/1  
> Author: witchway  
> Pairings: S/X  
> Rating: Rated R......for language!  
> Disclaimer: I own none, Joss owns, and if I owned them, they'd have sex more often  
> Comments: Do people still do that?  
> Warnings/Spoilers: Might lower your opinion of Billy Idol.  
> Plot Bunny: Who's idea WAS it after all?

"So.....YOU wanted to dress like Sid Vicious, and BILLY IDOL wanted to dress like Sid Vicious, what was it.....just a _fad_ or something?"  
  
Xander didn't mean it to come out that way, so angry, but he was in an angry mood, and there was no one else in the car to take it out on. L.A. had been a washout, and if he didn't make it back to Sunnydale in the next few hours the vampire sitting next to him would have to make the rest of the trip in the trunk. Having Captain Peroxide sitting next to him made him nervous enough.....trying to drive with the vampire _hidden behind_ him would be too much.  
  
Don't think about L.A. .....don't think about L.A. bars. Bad Cop/Undead Cop could get the information that Buffy wanted......but did Xander HAVE to get so drunk afterwards? Or wind up in THAT kind of bar..... _with Spike_??? What happened after closing hours between the two of them, well, that was better left alone. And possibly unremembered, if the Vampire had gotten drunk enough. One could always hope.  
  
But Spike's silence (at least on THAT subject) wasn't helping now, not on this long, boring, depressing night-drive that could only end in a tongue-lashing from an irritated slayer. Every time Xander tried to move his thoughts away from HER they just kept leading back to HIM, the pure sex sitting saucily one seat away from Alexander Harris. The Pure Sex who certainly remembered their one-time-only (one-time- **only!** ) evening. Might even be up to one more go-round before they reentered Sunnydale.  
  
But a repeat performance was right out -- Xander Harris had never had sex with a female in a car, not even once, and he'd be damned if the first time he made it in a car would be with a male. ESPECIALLY a male vampire. Especially THIS male vampire.  
  
Now that Special Male Vampire was turning down the last notes of "White Wedding" and asking Xander to repeat himself. Xander tried to sound a little less condemning: "It's just......YOU and Billy Idol, the Sid Vicious look....who had it first? Was it just really hot at the time?" _Really hot_ Xander kicked himself internally. _Did you have to say **hot**?_ But Spike seemed to be laughing at something else. " _What??_ "  
  
"Billy _BROAD_ " Spike scoffed. "He wanted to be Billy ' _Idle_ ' 'cause that's what some Prof called him. Sussex Wannabe. Used to sing Alice Cooper songs with his friends until people paid them to stop......or maybe that was Sid?" the vampire shrugged, then turned the volume up and started rocking to "Rock the Cradle of Love."  
  
"So....wait" Xander insisted, turning the volume back down. "I still don't get it.......you knew Billy Idol, did you know Sid Vicious too?"  
  
Again, Spike scoffed. "Poofta. Not, a _poofta_ " he clarified, "Sid was a _nonce._ He was a poofta about _being_ a poofta....." Here the peroxide-colored demon gave a knowing glance to the driver of the car. "He wasn't INTO it, you know," he murmured, in that predatory tone that gave Xander shivers [NOT pulling the car over, NOT having sex in a car for the first time with a dude, NOT going to do it.]  
  
Xander's mouth was dry, [not thinking about last night, not thinking about the bar, not thinking about what happened AFTER the bar] so it took a moment to find his voice [not thinking about Spike's lifted eyebrow, Spike's hands, Spike's teeth on his neck] to repeat the question one more time. "So .... WHO was dressing like WHO, were _you_ dressing like Billy Idol, or were you _both_ dressing like..."  
  
"They were BOTH dressing like ME, pet. They were both my pets, and they were both dressing up like **me**. Sid loved it, and Idle-Billy....." He scoffed again, then gave a Xander a sidelong glance that sent sparks down his spine.  
  
"And Billy?"  
  
Spike smirked at the desert road stretching in front of them, and thought it over for a moment. Then he seemed to come to a decision.  
  
Suddenly, silently, he snapped off the radio, put a strong, pale hand on Xander's thigh [a steel hand in a velvet glove, not thinking about it, NOT thinking about it] and leaned over into the driver's seat to speak softly, his lips just brushing the warm ear.  
  
"First I dressed Billy. Then I fucked Billy. Then I couldn't get rid of him."  
  
"What....what......WHAT??" Spike protested as the car off the road and into the darkness of the desert. In one liquid movement Xander turned off the car, put on the parking brake, unbuckled the seat belt, slid back the seat and dropped the back. He grabbed the confused vampire by his black shirt and dragged him over the parking brake into the seat with him.  
  
"Fuck me that way."  
  
Spike gaped. Then Spike smirked.  
  
Then Spike complied.


End file.
